


Dog Run

by SirChinnigan (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SirChinnigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan meets a cute girl at the store with a pair of even cuter dogs. It gets him into the habit of walking with them everyday so he can have some fun puppy time. Can Dan say he's made a new friend or will he be able to make something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In all my favorite colors

"Well hello there cutie~" Dan grinned coming out of Ralph’s seeing the two of them just chilling in the shade smiling at him.  
"What are two gorgeous things like you doin' all alone out here? Just beggin for a guy like me to take you home aren't cha?"

"I'm afraid I'd have to object to that buddy." The voice behind him made him jump falling over from the squat he was in while flattering the cute Shiba Inu and Corgi tied at the entrance. 

Dan laughed, his giggle getting a little worse since the woman behind him, clearly their owner considering the big bag of dog food over her shoulder, was really, really cute in a "just his type" kind of way.   
Tallish, blonde, hair in a bit of a funky cut, a confident smirk at how she'd caught him off guard.   
"If you rub her belly and give her bacon Moneypenny would follow you home in a hot second. Eine here is a bit more of a momma's boy aren't you baby?"  
Oh shit, was she a nerd too?  
   
"Eine? Like from Cowboy Beebop?"  
Dan's smile got a little wider as she gave him a pleased grin and held up her hand for a highfive that he had no problem giving. 

"Yeaaaaa nerd cred! Not many people get that reference."  
"It's probably my favourite anime, I was a huuuge nerd in high school. And a Bond fan too I assume"  
"Eh, not that much. I just like going to doggy daycare and going "wheres my Bitch, Money?" As tired as they are of that joke doesn't get old for me."  
Dan gave another little cough of laughter. "Is it okay if I pet them?"  
"Sure, wait. Money, Moneypenny say hello!"  
The Shiba gave a little yap and held up a paw for Dan to shake giving a few other whiny yaps introducing herself while he did. 

"Nice to meet you too Mis Moneypenny. Avidan. Dan Avidan~" He said as suave as he could hoping to impress the owner a little more than the dog. But at least he impressed the dog since she gave his hand a lick and immediately rolled over to get her belly rubbed. 

"You suck-baby" The owner teased her dog while kneeling to give the Corgi some attention and to untie their leashes. 

"Hey can I help you carry that to your car?" Dan offered since it was one of those massive 10kg bags of kibble.   
"Appreciate the offer but I walked here. Thanks though."  
"Do you just live in the apartments over there?"  
"No like 15 minutes walking that-a-way." She jerked her head in the general direction of Dan's place.   
"Shit girl! What kinda heat you packin' under there? Would it be too forward of me to offer you a ride?"  
"Better get your tickets in order if you wanna see this gun show~" She teased back. "Again thanks for the offer but..."  
"You just met me and getting in my car is a little too stranger danger for you."  
"Bingo."  
Damn.  
Dan felt a little dejected but understood, one of the great many reasons he was single was due to it being hard to meet people casually these days, and when he did he had to make it just a little creepy.

"Well... It was nice to meet you."  
"You too Avidan, see you around."

He watched her walk off for probably a few seconds longer than what would be considered appropriate before getting into his car giving her a polite wave as he drove by.   
Getting to his house he wacked his head on the steering wheel.   
"I fucking forgot to even ask her name oh my god stupid- stupid- stupid."

Well this would make for a funny story next grump session at least. 

\------

"Well good morning there Mr. Avidan." 

Dan jumped a little not expecting anyone to say hello to him as he put his recycling out for pickup. Not that his neighbours weren't nice but just not really that nice. 

"Holyshit you startled me." He admitted starting to laugh a little nervously. She looked at him oddly since it wasn't like she was lurking around just walking up the street but maybe he'd spaced out just a little. 

"Huh maybe I should have taken you up on that ride last week if this is where you live."  
"You live around here too?"  
"Yeah, in one of the townhouses down a block."  
"No shit? Are you new? I feel like I should have picked up on such a lovely lady like Moneypenny here." Dan was already down on his knees and the Shiba basking in his attention. Eine even got jealous enough to come in for a sniff.   
"Oh and hello to you too my good sir."  
"Sure know how to flatter a lady. You must be quite the charmer at the dog-park. But not really new, about two years now but y'know how it is. People rarely talk to their neighbours anymore."  
"Yeah, thats a bit of a shame but it happens. By the way I never caught your name last time."  
"And I never gave it. Wanted to leave you with an air of mystery and suspense Mr. Avidan."

He decided then that he kind of liked how she kept using his last name. With a lit to it like she was a Bond villain with their false sense of being overly polite all the while plotting dastardly things. It gave him a really weird thrill. But she gave her name and he was a little disappointed that wasn't something like "Pussy Galore"

"So would it be forward of me to ask if you walk your dogs at this time everyday and if I could maybe join you?"  
"Oh do you have some pups too?"  
"No, sadly Princess Tinkles lives in Jersey with my parents. But I miss being around animals."   
"You have a Pomeranian don't you…”  
"No! I have a big... Masculine dog."  
"That you named Princess Tinkles."  
".... Yyyeeesssss? Ok she's a Pom."   
"Dude you've already outed yourself as a weeb theres no salvation for you."  
"I know. I mean all this and can you believe I'm single."  
"Whaaaat no way I would have totally never guessed."  
"Y'know I am gonna pretend I don't hear all that sarcasm and just assume you're trying to flatter me in an attempt to seduce me, I must say… It’s working.” He gave her a grin and an eyebrow wiggle getting her to laugh.  
“Well you are welcome to join but you’d better have some appropriate gear if you want to keep up, Money likes to run as much as Eine doesn’t so it won’t completely be a leisurely stroll.”

Dan had noticed that she was wearing exercise gear, noticed a little too well how the yoga pants and top hung on her, a little thinner than he’d thought she was the day before but he was a skinny guy, who was he to talk?

“Oh I will dress to impress~”

He joined her the next day wearing his Captain America shirt with tight shorts combo, american flag coloured sweatbands on his wrists and head.

It took her 10 minutes to stop laughing.  
He’d threatened to dress up in sequenced spandex the next time.

She thought he was kidding.

How quickly she learned to never call his bluff.


	2. All my agony

“DAMN BITCH YOU LOOKIN’ SO FINE C’MERE AND GIMMIE SOME LOVE!”  
“Oh my GOD Dan What the fu—“

Dan had yelled that across the street while he was standing with Suzy who he was telling about his now semi-regular morning walks and she’d asked to come with today. A little shocked at the vulgarity he’d yelled at his walking partner Suzy had laughed when the woman let go of one of the dogs leashes and immediately the pup came barreling right into Dan. 

“Scuz dis my main Bitch, Moneypenny. Isn’t she a good girl? Yes you are! Such a good girl! Such a good bitch yes! Yes you are!” Dan spiralled into full baby-talk sitting on the ground letting the dog wiggle excitedly in his hands licking at his face while Suzy laughed and made an ‘ew’ noise.

“Nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Suzy.” She put out her hand to greet the blond woman who gave her name (Jen) in turn, before correcting herself “Well I’ve heard less about you and non-stop about how wonderful your dogs are.”

Jen laughed and shrugged. “If only I could get him to react like that to me.” She sighed looking down at Dan who was now getting double teamed by Eine as well.  
“What?” Dan looked up hearing that and wondering if it meant what he thought it did.  
Jen gave him a deceptively blank smile and went “What?” back at him as though she hadn’t said anything and instead turned back to talk to Suzy more, ignoring the dogman.

He’d been walking with her for a while now, almost every day for a few weeks already and while they flirted /a lot/ it never really made it past flirting. He’d invited her out to dinner and gotten a “That really sounds nice but…” and an excuse of her schedule being far too conflicting with his for them to mesh up properly. 

It had felt like an excuse, but Dan wasn’t going to be a jerk about it. He had a lot of ladyfriends and there was no reason in his mind to stop hanging out with someone he had fun with just because they didn’t want to change the parameters of the relationship they already had with him. But maybe she was just really busy all the time, he could understand that too, his life could get pretty hectic too.

As long as she was willing to talk to him and give him access to her cute puppies he was totally cool with the fact that he was never, ever going to bone her.

He’d resigned himself to that fate without complaint until one day while they were walking Jen moved in a little closer than usual and popped the question.  
“So what are you doing this weekend?”

He wasn’t entirely free but he could make himself that way if it was for the reasons she was making it seem. The way she had been flirting with him, how she’d shyly grabbed his arm and was now pressing herself a little close.  
“Totally, utterly, completely free.” He said his eyes flicking between her eyes, to her lips, and maybe a little to where he could see slightly down her tank-top from this angle.

“Perfect~” She bit her lip and moved even closer her eyes fluttering at him. “Think you could stay the night?”

Holy shit.

“God yes.”

It was a little late notice to cancel on Arin but they were just planning on watching movies and when he mentioned there was a girl involved Arin made noises at him but let him off the hook since Dan had been hinting at Jen for long enough to make everyone sick of hearing about his pining.

Dan felt it was more safe then presumptive to bring condoms with him.

Dan felt like an ass for all his assumptions when he came over, dressed up in a nice casual, to have Jen hand him a note with some cash in it, pull him down for a peck on his cheek and a “I’ll be back by like 11 tomorrow, take em out tonight too cus they’ll be a little excitable since you’re here and once in the morning please and thanks and loveyou bye!”

“Jen!” Dan called after her from the door.  
“Yeah.”  
“Dick move.”  
“I’ll treat you when I get back I promise!”  
“DIIIIIICCCCKKKKK”

She blew kisses at him and he couldn’t help but still have hope for when she returned.


	3. I will not kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you assume it makes an ass out of u and me.

He wandered into the apartment after standing in the doorway long after Jen had disappeared just stewing in how he’d been played before he finally turned and greeted his companions for the evening, opening the note.

/Thanks so much for helping out, sorry I know I tricked you I promise I’ll make it up to you later-/

“Yeah unless that makeup involves blowjobs…” Dan grumbled and then laughed as he kept reading.

/-I know what you’re thinking and it might not involve blowjobs but I’ll do my best. Foods in the kitchen cupboard next to the fridge, Eine needs a little soft food mixed with his kibble because he’s getting old and picky, Money will eat everything so don’t let her steal from Eine please. Poops baggies are on the shelf above the food along with treats, you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Sheets on my bed are clean if you want to sleep there, dogs are not allowed on the bed, they know this but may try to be sneaky bastards since I’m not there, walks in the morning and at night please. Thank you so much <3 <3 <3/

Dan wandered through her house feeling genuinely uncomfortable as all hell, not expecting his first time there to be alone and dog-sitting. 

Although this did give him prime opportunity to snoop like a fucker.

And why wouldn’t he all’s considering?

He didn’t really learn all that much from snooping anyway, she ate like an over-organized stereotypical LA woman, small containers of cut vegetables and pre-made salad like meals in small Tupperware cups in her fridge taking up the middle shelves, the rest of it empty except a lot of apples and grapes (which he helped himself to just because he could) not much in the other cupboards either, some popcorn kernels and a stale bag of pretzels that looked like they were there before she moved in as far as snacks went.  
‘Well shit’ He thought to himself wandering out of the kitchen. Not that he had a problem with vegans or raw foodies or whatever weird diet she clearly was on but he really hoped she didn’t expect him to eat like that around her, it was a little disappointing, until he went to her bedroom and found box of Oreos, a can of Dr. Pepper, and a Rose laid out for him.

Aww she was trying to seduce him. 

Another persons bed without the other person in it was a level of too lonely for him so he opted for the sofa after going through and judging her movie collection (not bad, missing some hits but there were a few classics in there.) And he even found a nostalgic stash of something special hidden away in an old VHS case behind the DVD’s that made him tisk at Jen even though she wasn’t there with a little grin on his face. 

He’d tease her about it later.

Walks, sushi takeout, and letting Arin and Suzy laugh at him over the phone for getting the old bait and switch pulled on him he dozed off on her sofa with two happy dogs.

He would have slept in later except two happy dogs were two dogs that needed to go out at like 8 on the dot so he was up and walking them, heading to his house and letting them run around his backyard while he took a shower and changed his clothes going back to Jen’s by 11.

Waiting around for an hour he realized she never said if it was 11 am or pm and as time ticked past noon figured the latter, taking the dogs back to his place again so he could get some work done. He’d have to vacuum later but he didn’t mind having some animals in the house, it made him a little jealous wishing he could have a pet but he also knew his lifestyle couldn’t really handle it.

Not getting any kind of call saying she was home early Dan wandered back to Jen’s place by 10 and hung out until he dozed off on her sofa again waking up with a start to barking dogs the next day feeling now a lot more worried. 

She said tomorrow right?

He texted her  
/Hey Ladybutt, thought you said you’d be back by today? What’s up? Is everything okay? I’m going to bring the doggies with me to work so just send me a message when you get this and let me know whats up./

Dan didn’t really need to go into work that day but he wanted to. He was a big fan of taking long vacations, liking to go on big trips to see his family and having a lot of friends spread out all over the country meant when he took time off it cut in deep to his already busy schedule. The more he could do in his free time just meant that when he really needed free time he didn’t feel bad about taking it. 

Arin and Suzy were also at the office, surprised to see him and pleasantly surprised to see the dogs. Suzy on occasion had taken to walking with them in the morning so Moneypenny was on her like a big sucky baby demanding attention while Eine sniffed around the office. 

“Hot date last night eh?” Arin teased him.  
“Yup, y’know how it is, hot girl calls you over, and you spend the night with her dogs and good old Pamela Handerson.”  
“You did not beat off at her house when she wasn’t there.”  
“Well I’d didn’t not beat off at her house when she wasn’t there.”  
“What if she has a nanny-cam dude?”  
“A what now?”  
“One of those teddy bears with a secret camera inside” Arin explained, “To catch when the nanny is like stealing shit, what if she was testing you to see if you were trustworthy and instead is gonna get like fucking Danny Sexbangs secret wank tape?”  
“Then I hope she likes what she see’s and doesn’t like release it on the internet.”  
“Holy shit reddit would collectively lose it’s MIND.”  
“I didn’t beat my meat at her house.”  
“Hey, I wouldn’t judge you if you did, that’s a tape I’d sure pay to see”  
“Jesus Arin.”  
“But don’t make me have to hire a PR firm dude.”  
“To go with that HR department that Vernon’s been requesting?”  
“Yeah, both on the list of things we will never, ever, get.”  
Dan giggled but got a serious look on his face after.

“I figured she’d be home by now so I’m getting a little worried.”  
“She’s not texting you back?”  
“No.”  
“Shit… Do you have any other mutual friends?”  
“No, and that’s why I’m starting to freak out a little about it. Like what if something happened? What if she died? Like who’s going to tell me? Will I just walk into her house in a few days and like her PARENTS or something will be there cleaning her shit out? Oh hi don’t mind me I’m just the guy down the street who was trying to bone your now-dead-daughter, can I keep the dogs?”  
“One, would you really want to keep the dogs?”  
“Eh probably. I could work something out, I’m kinda attached.”  
“Huh, well anyway, two, that’s not going to happen, she never said what she was doing so maybe she’s at some hippy retreat and can’t use her cellphone, maybe it was a funeral and it went really long and she’s just too sad to think to call you? Maybe she’s an alien and it’s taking longer than expected to create a new skin suit.”  
“Thanks now I’m even more confused about how to feel.”  
“That’s what I’m here for brother.”

Fortunately it was that night that she came back, Dan once again half passed out on her sofa, covered in dog, a movie playing in the background when barks and heavy paws into his gut woke him up.

“Ohhh babies yes I’m home ohh who are my good babies? Did you behave for uncle Danny?”

“Well, well, well look what th—“ Dan stopped short of the rant that he was going to give when she looked up at him from the ground. 

She looked like shit.

Pale, dark circles under her red rimmed eyes, she just looked beat down by life.

“Oh— Shit um… Are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Yeah it’s fine, thank you so much for taking care of them I was supposed to come back yesterday but I just couldn’t make it back until now.”  
“It’s fine girl don’t worry about it.” Dan shifted awkwardly as they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, him not wanting to pry into what she’d been doing since, from how tired she looked, it was probably a funeral and none of his business, and her obviously too worn out to want to talk about it.

“Do you need anything? Should I stay? Do you want me to stay?” He wanted to stay, make sure she was okay before he left.  
“I’m fine, you got work tomorrow so I don’t want to keep you any longer.”  
“Hey no if you’re not in a good place I wanna stay. Hey-“ He crouched down to her level, not minding the lapful of Moneypenny he got because of it as he got Jen to look at him, let her see he was serious. “If you want me to go so you can be alone that’s okay and I’ll go. But I want to stay, if you want me to stay I want to be here for whatever you need okay?”

She looked conflicted, biting her lip and hugging Eine before reaching out, placing her hand over his where he’d been petting Moneypenny.

“Stay?”  
“As long as you need me to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life update:  
> Busy as fuck.  
> Not writing much.  
> Finally figured out where I am going with this story.  
> I don't think anyone is going to like it.  
> Trying to finish up Black Hole Sun A.S.A.P because I know how it ends.  
> No idea what I'm doing with Closer.  
> Not sure if I have time to write Bad Touch part 2  
> So fucking busy.  
> Kinda wanna die.  
> I also deeply hate winter.


	4. Turn Away

Dan stayed. 

Jen didn’t talk about where she’d been or what she’d done the last few days and Dan didn’t press. He held her and rubbed her back and let her cling to him while she slept, glad that he had a bit of a flexible work schedule since even though they’d gone to sleep by what he would call “early” she’d stayed asleep well into the afternoon before the need to use the toilet groggily dragged her out of the bed.

Dan had gotten up long before her, whining dogs pulling him from slumber to get them fed and take them for a quick walk while Jen kept sleeping. Sending a quick text to Arin glad it wasn’t a recording day and that he’d gotten work done the day before Dan begged off from bothering to come into the office. After all by the time he got home, got changed and made his way there the day would be more than over and he had a feeling maybe Jen needed someone around today, not just for Money and Eine but he was getting the feeling she wasn’t in a good place to be taking care of herself either.

“You want to go get breakfast?”  
Dan asked as she came shuffling out of her bathroom, opening his arms when she came close enough for him to reach her and pull her into a hug.  
“M’not really hungry.”  
“Yeah but you should probably eat.” He didn’t want to nag, and it wasn’t like he was about to throw stones in his skinny glass house, but wrapped up around Jen the night before he got an even clearer idea of just how thin she was. (The vague joking idea of if they had sex it would be like two twigs starting a fire came to mind.)  
“I know you might not feel up to it but you should try to get something in you, even if it’s just juice or a smoothie or whatever.”  
It got a grumble out of her but with a little more begging and teasing he was able to get her dressed and out of the house. 

He would have bothered her to eat more, eat anything really (as he let her lead him to some smoothie place he could only describe with the words “Hipster” and “Very LA”) if only there were things worth eating on the menu there.  
It was all vegan raw palio he-didn’t-even-know, but she had a blended green something-or-other that tasted like weed smelled, while he was still staring blankly at the menu wondering what the hell could be in a raw gluten free lasagna.

“Do you wanna go someplace else?” Jen finally suggested after a good 5 minutes of Dan standing there brain spinning.  
“GOD YES.”

He was glad he got her to laugh.

—

He’d opted to just take her to his home, not really in the mood for anything special since she was insisting her grass smoothie was all she wanted and he was kinda just in the mood for cereal. It was nice just hanging out for a bit, Jen’s mood slowly getting better, making Dan feel okay with things when she went home for the night.

She seemed okay.

And continued to seem okay, as when he saw her for their walks they started to talk a little more about making time for one another in their busy lives even if it was just hanging out at one of their houses 99% of the time. 

Whatever it was that had pulled her away the first time turned out to be a little ongoing, so Dan found himself with a key to her place and a shelf in her cupboard of “Real Food” and on occasion Jen would find herself vacuuming Dan’s house because Money and Eine were increasingly spending almost as much time with him as they were with her.

“Sooo~” Arin pulled a few stray dog hairs off Dan’s shirt as he slipped up behind him at work. “How are things going with Jen?”  
“Fiiiine~” Dan sang back in the same tone before taking a bit of a deep breath in thought and letting it out with a “I think she has an eating disorder.”  
“Pretty sure being vegan isn’t an eating disorder dude.” Arin started but sat down with Dan gave him a bit of a flat look. “Sorry bro, what’s up?”  
“I dunno, we’ve been kinda a thing for a while and we’re adults and like we were getting a little y’know handsy and she gets super weird about like being naked? And I mean that’s not huge, if it wasn’t that she gets just as weird about eating like I don’t think I’ve ever seen her eat anything solid? She’s been at my house when I’ve made things and I’ve been at her house and she’s made me things but she’ll just get super… Twitchy and I’m worried because like she’s been getting thinner and I’m kinda scared it might be me.”  
“What do you mean that it’s you?”  
“Like that dating me is giving her issues? Like either the stress or that I’m kinda grossly naturally thin that she thinks she has to be smaller? I don’t know. I’m just really fucking worried dude.”

Arin rubbed the back of his neck and let out a noisy huff of air.  
“I think maybe you should talk to Suzy about that? Like she did all that modelling stuff and that kinda fucks with your self image so she might know that mentality better? Plus she’s a girl so— I… I dunno this might be bad advice since I don’t know but maybe talk to Jen about it too? Like if you think she’s not well she might need to get help?”  
“Yeah…” Dan rubs at his face nodding with another soft ‘yeah’ as he thinks. “Sorry I’ve just been kinda, letting that bake for a while in my head and I needed to get it out a bit. I really should just talk to Jen I mean, maybe I’m wrong and she’s just a weird hipster vegan raw foodie and this is just how she eats.”  
“Well one way or the other I feel like an intervention is needed. Vegans are weird.”  
“UGH GOD I KNOW!”

———

 

“Jen… I Don’t—“ Dan cut himself off and ran a hand through his hair frowning not sure how to say what he wanted to say. Not sure to handle what the truth might be. But it had been eating at him for a while and now that she was once again rejecting his offer to make her something, anything to eat, he needed to know what he was getting into before they got any deeper than they were.  
“You’re— Do— Look I don’t want to be rude but like I just want to know because I just want to help you and I’m sick of pussy-footing around. Do you have an eating disorder? Like I don’t care if you do it’s okay but I just want to make sure that you’re healthy and getting hel—”

“Cancer.”

As she cut him off Dan froze feeling like the air just got sucked out of the room. 

The world suddenly got colder and darker and scarier with that one word.

“What?”

“I didn’t… Really want to tell you this but I mean I guess it’s about time. I have cancer, stomach cancer… It was in remission and now it’s not, but I mean it’s still early enough that I’m getting treatment for it but late enough that things are a little…” She shrugs and wobbles her hand indicating ‘iffy’ “And that’s why I don’t really eat and dress kinda…” She gestured at her clothing which had progressively been getting bulkier even though the weather was still pretty warm. “And I guess losing weight which is what I’m assuming you noticed and got you thinking ‘eating disorder’ huh?”

“Wha- I- why? When? Why didn’t you say something? Why-ah- chi-“ Noise was all that Dan could make at this calm revelation, flummoxed with how calmly she was talking, still light an jovial even though she basically just informed him she could…

“I don’t exactly introduce myself to people with Hi I’m Jen I have cancer! It wasn’t, I mean it still kinda isn’t, any of your business. And I just don’t want people to know. I don’t like how people get when they know. It’s kinda why I don’t have many… friends… anymore. People get kinda fucking weird when they find out you got ‘the Big C’ y’know kinda like how you’re getting right now.”

“I well…” Dan looked away feeling a little guilty that if anything he was the one making things bad here. “When? I mean when did you find out you were no longer in remission?”

“Remember when I had you look after the dogs and didn’t come back? I was just going to get a checkup, there’s a specialist I go to and I usually stay at my parents place after a checkup cus it’s a bit far but… When they saw that my tests were coming back… not good… I stayed the night to start up chemo again and discuss my options. That’s why I keep having like a couple weekends away every once in a while. But I mean I didn’t want to say anything because well things have been looking… Okay and I didn’t want to jinx it.”

Dan looked and honestly felt a little bit hurt. “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
“Well I mean… Yeah eventually I kinda would have if we ever got intimate cus I’m sure you’d wind up with questions about my like, scars and feeding tube, I just am kinda weird and uncomfortable about talking about it.”

Quietly moving, completely without anything to say, Dan went and sat down, Jen following behind and sitting too.  
“I’m sorry I should have told you sooner I just wasn’t sure where this was going and then it was going somewhere and I got hit with having to go back on my chemo meds and I’ve been just… I just wanted to have a normal kind of life because you make me feel good and I was scared that was going to change once I told you… Shit are you crying?”

“I’m sorry, Fuck I don’t… You just said not to make things weird but I—“ Dan rubbed furiously at his eyes but couldn’t stop the tears. “I don’t… I don’t want you to die!”

“I’m not gonna die! Well I mean eventually, yes, but not from this! I’ve beaten it before I can do it again easy-peasy.”

Dan let out a sad laugh and sniffed his crying only getting worse, moving to kneel between Jen’s legs and hug her tightly when she opened her arms to allow him to do so. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I promise, I promise I won’t be weird.”  
“You’re already weird.”  
“I mean about this.”  
“I know what you mean Dan.”  
“You can like, smack me if I get annoying about shit.”  
“Ooh kinky.”

That got him to laugh, glad that Jen was trying.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I know it’s a big thing and I’m throwing it on you and dude if you want to just be friends or back off or whatever…”  
“I’m sorry? And let you keep Moneypenny and Eine all to yourself? Fat chance. You don’t get me addicted to your dogs and then cut me off cold turkey like that girly”  
“We’re barely even dating and already you’re demanding joint custody?”  
“Damn rights!”  
“This is what I get for having such a hot bitch.”

Teasing continued, tears stopped, it wasn’t good, but it didn’t have to be bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest.  
> When I started this story I didn't know where to go with it. I saw a picture of Dan with a dog and was like "I want him to meet someone with doggo's he can play with everyday and be super happy about." and so I made Jen with Eine and Moneypenny. 
> 
> But as Jen developed in my head there was something wrong with her, like I mean with all things there has to be drama and at first I thought it was an eating disorder too. In my head this character was too thin and yet still so vibrant and that's when I realized that she had cancer.
> 
> And I'm still not sure where to go with it. I'm kinda letting it play as it wants as I write since my thoughts and where the story twists haven't been blending as I like so this has become a bit of a struggle to write at times and I may drop it in the end with notations but I'm not sure...
> 
> Always open to having things chatted out. Uhhh Might be busy for the next while, I've got some chapters of some things already written so I might work on those or just post em.
> 
> BLAH BLAH STUFF


	5. The end as best I can offer it.

Guys I’m really sorry but I think Dog Run is done, I hate having incomplete stories but honestly I don’t see this ending in any other way than Jen dying simply because I don’t want to write it anymore.

So here’s the fragmented choose your own ending.  
-> Jen is fine, Dan struggles with her as she continues to go through chemo, he does a Grump Charity event and shaves his head bald and in the end presents her with a wig of his hair (which idk the dogs wind up eating anyway) she beats the cancer again and goes back into remission.   
You pick if they live happily ever after romantically personally I see them as being friends.

-> Jen is not fine, she tries to break up with Dan when she see’s things not going well but he’s not having it, especially since he’s basically taken over her dogs. He tries to be positive and encouraging but it’s killing him seeing her slowly dying. Work suffers for him but everyone is understanding because he announces what’s happening. Jen pressures him to go back because she;s started listening to his stuff and has nothing else to do all day but listen to game grump and his music (she makes a fan of the whole cancer ward.) So he goes back but she dies basically the same day that he does because she didn’t want him there and sad when she did.  
He keeps the dogs, he’s sad but invigorated to help with more cancer research and shaves his head for charity in her name feeling happy to have just known her.

Sorry to end it like this I just have been busy and not feeling this story at all so this is the best I can offer.


End file.
